


in another universe

by brokenletters



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Canon Divergence, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Manga Spoilers, No Dialogue, POV Second Person
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenletters/pseuds/brokenletters
Summary: Di semesta yang lain, Eita tidak pernah berhenti jatuh cinta untukmu.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	in another universe

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Haikyuu!! sepenuhnya milik Furudate Haruichi. Tidak ada yang saya miliki selain ide yang saya tuliskan, dan tidak ada profit yang diambil berdasarkan tulisan ini.

Di semesta yang lain, kamu dan Eita memiliki apartemen dengan balkon penuh pot bunga-bungaan yang jadi pengalih stressmu saat Kamus Kedokteran Dorland sudah tak sanggup lagi kamu baca.

Eita akan bersikukuh untuk memberi nama bunga-bunga itu satu persatu.

Yang daunnya lebar sendiri adalah Queen sebab paling menonjol. Lavender inggris akan Eita panggil dengan nama Nana seperti judul lagu The 1975. Pada anthurium merah muda, Eita memberi sebutan Poppy. Untuk ini Eita akan terkekeh sebelum berujar ia asal berceletuk karena idenya sudah habis untuk membubuhkan nama, kecuali si anthurium rela diberi panggilan khas Jawa.

Kamu akan bertanya bunga mana yang paling cantik.

Eita mengesampingkan fungsi kata-kata dan tidak membalas apa-apa kecuali pandangan tulusnya yang kian melembut kepadamu tepat di mata. 

/

Di semesta yang lain, ada malam ketika kamu merasa berada di titik terendah kehidupanmu. Kamu kesusahan bicara apa yang kamu rasa kecuali dari bibir bawah yang digigit kuat-kuat dan bekas lelehan air mata di wajah.

Tetapi Eita akan hadir di sana dan mengecup bahumu.

Suara yang biasa melantunkan deret nada tinggi itu berubah rendah di dekat telingamu, membisikkan bahwa kamu hebat untuk bertahan sejauh ini, ia selalu mendukungmu, kamu tidak pernah sendiri melangkah maju, segalanya akan baik-baik saja.

Dan kamu akan mempercayai itu.

Karena Eita, netranya menyorotmu seperti dunia adalah panggung teater dan kamu sang pemeran utama; seperti eksistensimu adalah pusat rotasi untuk setiap atensi dan afeksinya.

/

Di semesta yang lain, Eita menyusun nada-nada sebagai tanda bangganya atas sumpah profesi yang menjadi mimpimu sejak lama.

Ia menyanyikannya untukmu sepanjang perjalanan pulang di dalam mobil. Liriknya berisi kalimat penuh puja dan kamu bertanya apakah Eita sebegitunya mencinta. Eita mengangguk dan menelan pertanyaanmu dengan kecupan serta elusan di balik surai cerahmu. Butuh dua klakson dari pengendara di belakang untuk menyadarkan Eita akan lampu lalu lintas yang sudah berubah hijau.

Eita mengajakmu menghitung bintang dari puncak bukit. Untuk perayaan, ujarnya.

Kap mobil Eita akan jadi tempat duduk kalian berdua. Eita menyampirkan selimut di bahu kalian yang bersinggungan. Lengannya melintang nyaman pada pundakmu yang lengang. Ada suapan-suapan jajanan ringan di tengah kalimat yang ia lontarkan. Kata Eita, tiga titik di langit timur itu si segitiga musim panas. Eita menceritakan padamu mengenai kisah cinta Altair dan Vega. Eita berceloteh pasal si raksasa merah yang tengah sekarat. Eita menguraikan perkara debu-debu kosmik di angkasa yang jadi tempat bintang tercipta dan tumbuh, bagaimana barangkali salah satunya jadi matahari untuk dunia yang baru.

Kamu akan bertanya mana bintang yang paling ia suka.

Eita mendaratkan usakan di puncak kepalamu dan berucap bintang favoritnya sudah berada dalam rengkuhannya. 

/

Karena di semesta yang lain, Eita tidak membiarkan dirimu menangisinya saat bulan sedang tinggi-tingginya.

Di semesta yang lain, Eita tidak mengingkari janjinya untuk tinggal denganmu di bawah satu atap yang sama. Ia tidak akan lupa untuk membuatkanmu lagu untukmu. Ia tidak membiarkan dirimu seorang diri saat sumpah profesi dan mengunjungi bukit. Ia tidak berhutang cerita perihal tata surya serta apa yang ada di tengah gelap angkasa raya.

Di semesta yang lain, tidak ada hati yang patah dan tumpukan angan yang gagal jadi nyata. Tidak ada Eita yang meninggikan intonasi ketika berbicara. Tidak ada Eita yang membuang janji-janjinya. Tidak ada Eita yang mencium lelaki lain diam-diam di belakangmu. Tidak ada Eita yang menggenggam jemari lain dan menaburkan kecupnya di pipi yang bukan pipimu. Tidak ada bentakan darimu yang penuh benci dan kecewa akan setia yang sudah tinggal sisa-sisa.

Di semesta yang lain, Eita tidak pernah berhenti jatuh cinta untukmu. 

/

( _In this universe, he does_.)

( _Things work out for them in another universe, but not this one_.) 

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
